See something you like?
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Weiss definitely does see something she likes, and Yang knows it. Freezerburn, pwp. One-shot
_**So since my ladybug stuff did so well, decided to try my hand at freezerburn. A bit more vanilla in comparison, but still something I like. Weiss flustered by buff ladies is good, plus I liked the idea of Yang making use of Weiss' skirt. Hope you like, and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Weiss sat on her bed, waiting for the bathroom to open up so she could take a shower. At the moment it was occupied by Yang, which meant she might have to wait a little while. Luckily though, her other teammates were absent as well. Ruby was in a class, well more tutoring really, designed to help her make up for two skipped years, and Blake… well it was hard to know where the aloof girl went, but good money was on the library. With the room empty, Weiss finally had a chance to enjoy some peace and quiet, a rare luxury in her life as of late.

Sure enough, it was almost half an hour later that she heard a few sounds from the bathroom and the water shutting off. Finishing up the busywork she'd been doing on her scroll, she stretched, getting ready to take one herself once her teammate stepped out. She was lucky that Beacon had an endless supply of hot water, otherwise her dear teammate would have been in trouble.

Looking over Weiss saw the bathroom door open. Steam rolled out around Yang as she stepped through, the light pouring around her in the fog, creating a temporary silhouette. A couple steps more and she was more visible as she stopped, toweling off her hair and leaving Weiss with her jaw clenched very tight to keep it from hitting the ground.

Now, Weiss had always known that Yang was attractive. She'd seen the woman in various flattering, and sometimes showy, outfits that did nothing to hide her beauty. She'd seen her in training, raw power and strong muscles. Overall, she never would have denied that Yang was exceptionally attractive and occasionally left Weiss flustered by it. This new sight however was just a step above.

Yang was adorned in a pair of tight fitting and wonderfully short shorts that showed off her legs in very nice ways. For a top, she chose none, or rather a sports bra that Weiss didn't count as a top, which left her very exposed. It was common knowledge that Yang had abs, but getting a good look, Weiss realized they weren't abs, they were chiseled stone and her first thought, had she been able to think, would have been that she wanted to lick things off of them. A towel in hand, Yang was drying off her hair, head held back, and arms up, showing a smooth neck, well framed face, and arms that looked like they could easily bench press the smaller girl, though Weiss would restrain herself from volunteering eagerly for that position. Overall Weiss was stunned by the view, and the resulting but unsurprising realization that Yang wasn't just attractive, but Weiss herself was very much attracted to her.

Had Weiss been in a normal state of mind, she would have realized she was staring and ceased before getting caught. Like a deer caught in the headlights though, her brain had been overloaded and ceased working. Yang, on the other hand, had her full awareness.

"Hey Princess, shower's open." She said. Receiving no response she looked at her teammate, seeing her blank stare, and exactly where that stare was directed. She grinned to herself, this was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Draping the towel around her shoulders she put on her best sexy walk, which was quite good if she said so herself, and sauntered over in front of Weiss. Putting a hand on the side of Ruby's bunk and the other on her hip, she leaned over. "Hey there, beautiful. See something you like?" She asked.

It took a few seconds, but that seemed to snap the heiress out of it. "I… I…" She stammered, blushing deeply, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, "Now would you please back away? You're a little too close." She asked, less out of personal space and more out of the fact that she could smell the soap and shampoo Yang had used, and feel the heat off her body.

"Oh I think you know just what I'm talking about." Yang said, "I saw you getting an eyeful, it's alright though, I don't mind." She winked, "I know I'm sexy, and you're not bad yourself."

"Well, I…" Weiss started, "I was doing no such thing."

"So you weren't wondering what it would be like if I pinned you to that bed and showed you a good time?" Yang asked, causing Weiss' jaw to drop. She leaned in further quickly and added "Cause I've spent plenty of time imagining that." She pulled back slowly, smiling and looking the heiress in the eyes.

"I- You- What?" Weiss spat out.

"You're beautiful, Weiss. I've spent plenty of time wondering what it would be like to have a go with you. How soft your lips are, how your skin feels," she leaned in again, breathing in Weiss' ear, "what you taste like. I saw you undressing me with your eyes, I'd just like to do the same to you with my hands."

Before an answer could be given, Yang went for her final move, make or break. She pressed her lips to Weiss, putting as much passion as she could into the kiss, her free hand coming up to the smaller woman's cheek. For a moment she thought she'd failed, pulling back slowly. Then before she could completely move away, it happened, Weiss returning the kiss eagerly, one hand grabbing the back of Yang's head to hold her into it.

Yang smiled into the kiss. "I knew you wanted me." She said.

"You got lucky." Weiss countered.

"I'm hoping too." Yang said, and then tilted her head, kissing not her lips but her neck, earning a gasp.

Weiss' hand tightened on Yang's hair. "Oh, Yang, that feels good." She said, leaning back slightly to support herself on one hand.

"I'm just getting started." She said, a hand going to Weiss' knee and slowly moving up her leg as Yang trailed her kisses up Weiss' neck to her ear, nibbling a little.

Yang could practically feel Weiss' heartbeat it was moving so fast, fueling the blonde's pride. Her hand slipped up Weiss' leg and cupped her through her panties, causing the smaller girl to gasp and jump a little. She trailed her fingers over it, pushing lightly, just enough to tease, though she could already feel the fabric getting damp.

"Mmm, you're already wet, dirty girl." She breathed into her ear.

"Yang, please." Weiss begged, "Don't tease me."

"Oh, the princess says please. Well since you asked so nicely." Yang said with a chuckle. Sparing one last potent kiss to the heiress' lips she pulled back, going down to her knees and spreading Weiss'.

She ran her hands up and down the inside of the smaller girl's surprisingly toned legs. Weiss may have looked thin as a stick, but she had a dancer's wiry muscles that Yang could feel tensing beneath her hands. Sparing a glance at the blushing face she reached both hands under the skirt, grabbing Weiss' underwear and pulling them down and off, out of her way. She gave a wink and said, "Call me Yellow Submarine, cause I'm diving down." She said before her head disappeared up the white skirt.

"Why would you say-" Weiss started to chastise, but was cut off as she gasped, tensing and her eyes going wide as Yang's mouth made contact. She began to squirm already as Yang set a slow pace, her shoulders underneath Weiss' knees, her hands on her thighs, and that mouth working wonders already.

Steadying herself as best as possible with her hands behind her as she leaned back Weiss could think of nothing except how good Yang was at this. Sure it wasn't something she had a lot of experience with, but dear GOD how was she doing that? Looking down all she could see was her own skirt, with Yang's long hair coming out beneath it. Risking collapse but feeling the need to do so, she moved one hand to the fabric, just behind Yang's head, pressing down and trying, unnecessarily, to hold the girl in place.

Then it changed, Yang got more forceful, more hungry. That tongue, inside of her, those lips kissing and sucking, teeth nibbling at the sensitive skin around her aching core. When she felt lips close around her clit, licking and sucking, she collapsed completely back on the bed, no longer able to stifle her cries of pleasure as both hands gripped at her skirt, her legs tensing behind Yang, her body and voice both begging for more.

Yang obliged, seemingly eagerly, and the dam broke. With a gasping, strangled cry Weiss arched her back, her eyes shut tight, and her body tense holding Yang still to her as her climax shook her. Yang didn't help her come down quickly either, maintaining her assault, though at an admittedly slower pace.

Eventually, after what felt like eternity, but was closer to half a minute, Weiss regained her senses. Exhausted, sweating, and panting she lay there. She shuddered as she felt a soft tongue give a few last licks before a smiling blonde came out from under her skirt. She saw Yang wipe her chin and lick her lips before crawling on the bed. Poised over her now, Yang leaned down, kissing her once more, and letting Weiss taste her own essence on the other girl's lips and tongue.

Moving to her ear, Yang whispered huskily, "You are absolutely _delicious._ "

Weiss surprised her by reach up, burying a hand in Yang's hair and pulling her back into another passionate kiss. Despite the surprise Yang returned it happily, even as she felt the other girl's free hand move over her exposed skin, undoing her bra.

"Oh my, you still feeling frisky?" She asked, rising to her knees to toss the garment aside, exposing herself.

Weiss stared for a moment at the topless woman straddling her before she snapped out of it. She put her hands on Yang's hips, then moved up, running over those abs she liked so much. "Well, I figure it's only fair I return the favor." She said.

Yang leaned down again, kissing the heiress as the small hands slid up again, now appreciating the blonde's fantastic breasts. "Oh you don't have to. Not going to stop you if you want to though."

Weiss moved her hands back down to Yang's hips, getting ahold of the shorts she was wearing. "I do want to." She said, pulling down on the garment.

Yang maneuvered and helped Weiss pull the shorts off, and didn't hesitate to have her panties follow, leaving her bare over the other girl. She grinned down at her, "Well this doesn't seem fair, I'm all naked and you're still wearing a dress."

"It's not a dress." Weiss protested, "Though you do make a good point." With that she sat up, moving back a bit. Reaching behind herself she found the zipper and pulled down, and then slowly slipped the _combat skirt_ off. Much like Yang she didn't hesitate to have the last of her undergarments follow either, leaving them both naked.

Yang's eyes raked up and down Weiss. "Mmm, so that's what I was eating. As easy on the eyes as the tongue."

It was Weiss' turn to smirk now. "Yes, you were quite good with your tongue. Now let's see if your mouth is as good at screaming my name."

Yang turned on her back, lying against the pillows now, supported on her elbows. "Oh, Ice Queen has a feisty side. Well then, show me if Princess on the streets can be as good in the sheets."

Weiss didn't bother with more banter, instead deciding to let her actions do the talking. Crawling over Yang she kissed her, letting a hand trace patterns up her abs to her chest. She then kissed her way down Yang's neck, savoring the small moan she heard, before moving down to her chest, massaging one and licking and sucking on the other. Risking a bit of roughness she bit down, earning a hiss. At first she thought she had hurt her, only to hear the pleasure in a small string of curses. Smiling she continued her way down.

Moving down she kissed down Yang's stomach, tracing patterns with her tongue. Letting it dip into the naval for a moment, she sucked gently at some points, even earning a bit of confidence to nibble here and there. She could feel Yang tense under her, hands gripping at the sheets, already starting to squirm. She was really enjoying this.

She moved down farther, to Yang's knees, switching sides as she kissed her way up closer to the center. Yang's breath was ragged, causing Weiss to smile as she moved farther up. Turning to her left, Yang's right thigh, she bit firmly but gently into it, causing Yang to gasp and groan out.

"Geez Weiss, is this supposed to be some kind of payback?" Yang asked.

"Just savoring an appetizer before I get to the main course." Weiss answered. She ran her tongue on the soft flesh, right were Yang's inner thigh stopped, just shy of where she wanted it. Then on the other side she repeated it, teasing her and feeling the muscles in Yang's legs tense and twitch with need. She had to admit, being so close, feeling the heat, smelling Yang's arousal, it made her want to dive in. She blew gently, cool air on the wet skin a shock compared to Yang's heated body, causing her to arch her back. Seeing an opportunity, Weiss decided to give them both what they wanted.

Yang gasped and clutched at the blankets beneath her as Weiss drew a long slow lick along her center, flicking the end of her tongue over her clit. "Ah, fu-" she bit her lip to keep from saying more. That was just the start however, as Weiss had certainly changed her focus, but hadn't picked up the pace any. The slow pace when all Yang wanted was release was an absolutely exhilarating, magnificent torture, causing her to curse, writhe, and pant.

Good as it may have been, she needed more. Practically on the verge of tears from her torturous ecstasy, she begged. "Weiss, please, I need more. Fuck me!" A pause in her pleasure caused her to open eyes she hadn't realized were closed and look down at blue eyes and a smile.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Weiss said, and then didn't break eye contact as she returned to her ministrations with a vigor, her pace quickened and pressure firmer.

"OH FUCK!" Yang cried out, throwing her head back and pulling at the sheets, hard enough to tear them now. She released them then, putting on hand by her head, gripping the pillow, the other going to Weiss', holding her in as she bucked her hips against her. A finger, no two, pushed inside her adding to her pleasure. Then they turned, curling upward and pressing into her most sensitive point just as Weiss took her clit between her teeth while sucking and licking at it as well.

For less than a split second, everything stopped for Yang. It felt like the moment before you hit the ground while falling, when everything slows but you know it's coming. Then it hit her, washing over her and causing her to scream out the heiress name, just shy of passing out from the stimulation.

Weiss slowed down, but kept up a slow and gentle technique to prolong the other girl's pleasure. Eventually though, Yang did calm down. A few last kisses to clean her up and Weiss looked up, somewhat surprised. She knew Yang was hot, both literally and figuratively, but she didn't expect actual steam. She supposed it wasn't surprising though, Yang's semblance let her store and release energy, often times with enough heat to create fire, so steam wasn't unprecedented. It didn't last long either, just a few seconds, apparently fading as Yang calm downed and got her body under control again.

Weiss crawled up over her, lying down on top of her. Taking a moment she adjusted until she was comfortable, and then settled, waiting for Yang. She didn't have to wait too long.

"Well that was better than I expected." She admitted.

"Did you think I'd be bad?" Weiss commented, almost offended.

"No, just not quite that good. Holy crap, that was fantastic. Bravo, princess."

"You were pretty good too." Weiss said, smiling. "You tore my sheets though."

"Oh, uh, no." Yang said, "I'm not even sorry. Worth it. I'll get you knew ones."

"You better." She said, poking Yang in the chest once, before settling down and resting comfortably. "Later. For now, let's sleep. I'm exhausted."

"You got it, Snowflake. Naptime sounds good." Yang agreed, wrapping her arms around her. It wasn't long before they both drifted off, sleeping peacefully. Who knew getting caught staring could turn out so well?

* * *

 _ **Hey, hope you liked that. This just seems to be a smut account so far, lol. That may change eventually, idk. If you liked this, leave a review. didn't? Leave a review for that too. Got requests? well you can message me, or leave a review. Really though, you have no idea how good reviews are. Here's hoping I can get more written soon. Until then, have a nice day.**_


End file.
